Inmarcesible
by Misifuz
Summary: Momentos vívidos y posibilidades irrepetibles que parecen estar contadas para Sakura. Siendo la chica de Yukito, Syaoran llegará a su vida para demostrarle que no hay nada predestinado a ser más que ellos dos. Tres palabras: Lealtad, compañía y amor, promesas que no se marchitan incluso más allá de la muerte.
1. Prólogo

**L** os personajes que protagonicen ésta historia son propiedad de CLAMP.

* * *

 ** _I_** _nmarcesible_

PRÓLOGO

 _P_ or **Mizifuz**

* * *

Abrí la ventana para que entrara aire a la habitación y suspiré. La piel de mis mejillas se refrescó cuando la brisa hizo contacto con el rastro que habían dejado mis lágrimas, y me senté ahí, en el suelo, a mirar la calle y pensar.

Mi cabeza era un irremediable lío, yo también lo era. Nunca fui una chica ingenua, siempre he tenido mucho carácter pero me faltaba voluntad para hacerme capaz de algunas cosas. Los niños jamás me habían molestado porque yo les pegaba, las chicas me prestaban sus lápices y me invitaban a dormir a sus casas, los dos géneros tenían recuerdos míos que fueron distanciándome de ellos. No me podían aguantar muchas cosas, era demasiado honesta, era…no era como a ellos les gustara. Me habían gustado muchos chicos pero nunca había tenido novio, nunca nadie me había regalado sus galletas, ni nunca nadie me había coqueteado, excepto él.

Yukito era muy amable y simpático, además de muy atractivo. Tomoyo que tenía una especie de habilidad, brujería o videncia, vaya a saber uno, siempre me dijo que él y yo íbamos a acabar juntos, y yo pensaba ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? Yo no le había gustado a nadie en mi vida y voy a gustarle precisamente a él, que era aceptado por todos porque tenía las cualidades que todos aceptaban y que a mí me faltaban. Púes sí, estaba en lo correcto.

Yukito y yo comenzamos a salir y pronto fuimos novios. Era feliz todos los días, mis padres lo querían y yo igual, Touya siempre fue como siempre ha sido con él. Poco a poco me deje de sentir tan sola como me sentía, aprendí muchas cosas a su lado y corregí muchas de mis actitudes, Muchas de las chicas me comenzaron a hablar nuevamente, los chicos me saludaban pero hasta ahí, todo iba viento en popa. Era como si él me hubiese hecho nacer nuevamente, y aunque nunca se lo dije, yo lo amaba.

Un sábado por la mañana me desperté muy temprano porque tenía una corrida de 20K de beneficencia, y me encontré en la misma posición que había quedado ayer. Mi celular estaba apagado y reposaba en mi mano mientras yo me encontraba desabrigada, por lo que amanecí resfriada. Puse a cargar mi celular sin cuidado de despedirme de Yukito por la mañana porque yo ya le había comentado sobre mi actividad, precisamente antes de quedarme dormida habíamos conversado de eso. Decidí que después le pediría disculpas y sin más salí de mi casa. Mi padre me llevó en auto hasta la colina donde empezaba y se fue. Horas más tarde, precisamente a las 8 pm recordé que no tenía mi celular conmigo, no tenía como avisarle a mi padre que había llegado a mi meta. No tuve más opción que tomar bus hasta mi hogar para llegar a la casa y encontrarla vacía y oscura, pero no presté atención a nada más, me encontraba cansada de muerte y subí a darme un baño. Ya lista encendí mi celular y la noticia llegó a mí. 30 llamadas perdidas, 5 mensajes, 47 mensajes en _Whatsapp_. Cuando alarmada pulse los mensajes una llamada saltó en la pantalla, era Tomoyo. Yukito había fallecido.

No pude explicarme cómo fue lo siguiente porque no quise recordarlo más. Los años comenzaron a pasar y fue como un retroceso cruel en el tiempo. Las cosas volvieron a ser como las de antes, y yo volví a ser la misma chica sola que era, sólo que diferente en cierto modo. Yukito había cambiado muchas cosas en mí y así me había mantenido, supongo que con cierto sentido intentando sentirme acompañada por él.

Ya era lunes, uno de los pocos lunes que me quedaban por enfrentar en el poco tiempo que me quedaba éste último año. En el espejo me veía mayor, mi cara había empezado a madurar, a verme ya de 18 años, y mi cabello había crecido tanto que me alcanzaba el codo. No le di importancia, me duché, me vestí, desayuné y salí en dirección a Seijo. Al llegar a la sala saludé con buenos días y aunque nadie me respondió no importó demasiado. No presté demasiada atención pero fue hasta que llegué a mí puesto que lo vi rodeado de personas. Sin creerlo me mantuve de pie mirando sin poder asimilar, de hecho, enumeré los puestos para corroborar y sí, era el mío. Tragué hondo, ¿Me habrán hecho alguna broma o era algo malo? Eso no lo hacían nunca, ni siquiera me hablaban.

—Así que eres de China—Exclamó alguien—No imagino qué te trajo hasta Tomoeda, es una ciudad grande, pero es como si fuera pueblo en el campo. Aquí no pasa nada.

—Permiso.

Un silencio se hizo. Me estaban mirando todos y cuando se corrieron hacia un lado, me dejaron ver lo que acontecía. Había un chico sentado en mi silla, ocupando mi puesto, y me miraba fijamente y como si fuese una sorpresa, con unos grandes ojos color chocolate que parecieron perforarme.

Era mitad de Abril cuando recién llegó a mi vida, tal como Yukito lo había hecho, y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que me esperaba.

* * *

 **Nota** : Hola me presento por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo publicar y he tenido millones de ideas y cosas ya escritas, pero al fin me he atrevido y espero que les guste, creo que mis dedos se han librado de las telarañas y del miedo. Le doy muchísimas gracias a quien haya leído mi pequeño esfuerzo y les prometo que se viene una historia fuerte porque es como a mí me gustan, espero haberle acertado. Que tengan una linda noche y saludos 3


	2. Capítulo I

**L** os personajes que protagonicen ésta historia son propiedad de CLAMP.

* * *

 _ **I**_ _nmarcesible_

CAPÍTULO I

 _P_ or **Misifuz**

* * *

3:45 de la madrugada ¿Qué día era? Si lo pensaba bien y no me equivocaba, viernes. Volví a sollozar ya no tanto por pena si no por rabia. Mira que desperdiciar horas de sueño llorando por un hombre... Por mi novio. Volví a llorar aún con más fuerza. Sentía que mi mentón ya se acalambrada a causa de mi expresión compungida y mi nariz ya no daba abasto, así que acerqué un pedazo de papel higiénico y me soné.

Dentro de mi cabeza sólo había un pensamiento, _y eres t_ ú, pensé. Sentía que el pecho ardía, el corazón me dolía y sólo deseaba de manera muy egoísta que estuviera aquí, conmigo. El no tener a Yukito a mi lado y que se haya retirado de éste plano tan violentamente me turbaba los pensamientos y la vida de una manera increíble. Pensaba a diario en las cosas que hubiésemos seguido haciendo, lo que pudimos haber logrado, tantos abrazos que le debía y besos que ni alcanzamos a darnos como debieron ser. Todo ese revoltijo de amargas emociones se mezclaba cada día y se asemejaba cada vez más a una costra en mi piel; me ardía, era como no pudiera deshacer una sensación de picor y me desesperaba.

— _Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí._

Yukito se había transformado en parte de mi vida, de mi rutina. Donde fuera o lo que viera me imaginaba que él también lo vería estando allí junto a mí. No era de manera que pareciera una loca, si no que había una ilusión que no se iba y que no pude arrancar de mi desde que se fue. La de querer compartir todos mis momentos, experiencias y relatos con él. Que supiera cómo me iba en los exámenes, lo que almorcé el día de hoy, si vi algo que me gustó en la calle, si estaban dando mi programa favorito... Muchas veces intenté hablarle, contarle las cosas que me estaban sucediendo pero los resultados eran los mismos. Me sentía estúpida por estar hablándole a alguien que de seguro no me escuchaba, mirando el techo como una desgraciada con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Qué se obtenía? Exactamente lo mismo por lo que estaba pasando en éste mismo momento.

—Yukito, ayer volví a sacar sobresaliente en biología. Volvieron a traer al mercado los chocolates que tanto me gustaban, acaricié a un perro en la calle...

Así empezó todo.

Habían noches enteras en las que me pasaba queriendo besar su boca, acariciarle el pelo...habían noches como todos los fines de semana en las que me gastaba horas mirando el televisor y me sentía pésimo. De alguna manera adimensional presentía su molestia. Siempre había estado muy contento porque yo fuera una chica a la que se le daban fácil los deportes y me divertía con ello, salíamos a pasear, trotar, a la piscina... Imaginaba que un día llegase, entrara por la puerta y me viera acostada en el sofá, comiendo cochinadas y mirando películas. Sabía que si pasaba eso me iba a reprochar hasta que cambiará mi estilo de vida, pero eso no iba a suceder porque él estaba muerto.

Me disculpé mentalmente por pensar de forma tan dura sobre él y me acomodé de tal manera que me acurruqué entre todas mis cinco almohadas. Miré por la ventana y puse mucha atención hacia el exterior. Las hojas del árbol frente a mi ventana se movían susurrando, las estrellas se veían brillantes y la luna emitía un resplandor que era único.

Era muy extraño fijarse tanto en ella cuando me encontraba deprimida, supongo porque en cierto modo invitaba a la melancolía.

Así pasaron ciertos minutos en los que supuse me había quedado dormida. Cuando desperté en la mañana me encontré con una sensación horrible. Era como si hubiese pestañeado, porque así tan pronto había luna se hizo la luz, y me sentí increíblemente atribulada. Me senté sobre el colchón haciendo las tapas hacia un lado y me restregué los ojos con los puños, tomé mi uniforme y me dirigí hacia el baño. Cuando el agua corrió por mi cuerpo me coloqué bajo de la regadera y cabizbaja me empecé a sentir destruida.

¿Por qué las cosas deben ser así? Definitivamente la respuesta no era por algo. Cosas así no deberían pasarle a nadie. En pleno no sufre, pero ¿Y los que estamos a su alrededor? ¿Su círculo de amigos, su familia? La vida era muy cruel con todos.

Cuando fui a colocarme el bálsamo di en cuenta de que mi cabello estaba largo, otra vez, y pensé que de seguro me veía descuidada. Mi piel blanca ya estaba casi amarillenta y me encontraba en un estado físico en el que no me conocía. Terminé y me envolví en una toalla, tomé mi cepillo de dientes y cuando me lo llevé a la boca para limpiarme mientras arrastraba la mano por el espejo descubrí mis ojos hinchados.

Me vestí, me puse un poco de rímel en los ojos y ya estaba lista.

— Buenos días, preciosa.—Dijo mamá desde dentro de la cocina— Enseguida te doy tú desayuno.

—¿Y papá?

— Tuvo que salir temprano, ya sabes, el trabajo.

Cuando finalmente me tendió el plato de comida me saboree los huevos y las tostadas. En ese momento se acercó a mí y me sonrió. Oh, conozco esas sonrisas.

—Tranquila mamá, no me pasa nada.

—No tienes por qué ocultarlo. —Me susurró, acariciando — Quisiera que fueras un poco menos cruel contigo misma. No tienes que mortificarse tanto, Sakura, él no lo hubiese querido así.

Negué con la cabeza — No lo hubiese querido pero de todas maneras no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

Salí de la casa con la cabeza gacha. El día de hoy estaba particularmente caluroso aunque corría mucho viento. Miré hacia un costado y observé la pequeña ciudad desde donde estaba. La empinada calle que había que subir para llegar a Seijo me permitía observar también el mar a lo lejos, y de pronto tuve las ganas de bajar a la playa para poder despejarme un rato.

Llegué antes de tiempo y entré a la sala. No había mucha gente y en cierto modo lo agradecía.

—Buenos días.

Levanté la mirada y le vi de pie, frente a mí. Me estaba mirando a los ojos con una expresión tan serena que pareció querer descifrarme de alguna manera. Llegué a pensar que tenía algo en la cara.

Sonriéndole asentí—Buenos días.

Acomodó su mochila en el respaldo tras sentarse y mientras corrían los minutos y más compañeros llegaban, algunos cuantos se le acercaban y le conversaban muy animados. Sin quererlo ponía atención a sus conversaciones y de pronto quise mirarle de frente. Escuchaba su risa y sentí mucha envidia de ellos. Todas las expresiones que me había regalado en estas dos semanas que llevábamos compartiendo juntos eran serias, como si mantuviera distancia.

Eso me hacía pensar en muchas cosas ¿Me veré tan tosca? ¿Seré tan…?

Para el resto del día todo se mantuvo como siempre y me quedé sentada prácticamente en mi puesto por todo el día. Tomoyo no había venido así que no tenía sentido ir a su sala a buscarla. Me llamó durante la hora de almuerzo y conversamos unos veinte minutos muy animados, contándome de que me extrañaba y que regresaría pronto, y después de eso nada, no comí puesto que me había dejado el almuerzo en la encimera.

Me sentía exhausta, sabía que me faltaban horas de sueño pero de pronto empecé a sentir que me dolía el cuerpo y me acaloraba. Ya para clases de matemáticas mi malestar había aumentado y los números me daban vueltas en la cabeza, y literal porque jamás me había ido bien en la asignatura. Las guías fueron pasando hacia atrás y cuando Li se dio la vuelta para entregarme la que me correspondía tocó mi mano con la suya. Si hubiese estado un poco más despierta me hubiese sobresaltado porque me la tomó y la apretó ligeramente, pero me sentía muy débil y le miré con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Tienes fiebre.

—No es nada. —Y me solté rápidamente—Gracias. —Y traté de ignorarlo, pero me volvió a tomar del brazo y antes de que abriera la boca se la tape—No, no digas nada. No quiero que se preocupen por mi, no quiero llamar la atención.

Me miró sin entender y cavilando unos segundos asintió—No puedes quedarte así para el resto de la hora. Vamos al baño.

De seguro que por la fiebre me encontraba roja, pero ante el _vamos al baño_ la cara me empezó a arder. Oh por Dios, era una mal pensada, pero asentí de todas maneras y me explicó el plan para que nada se viera raro. Tras convencer al profesor de querer ir al baño, fui lo más rápido que pude y como él me explicó, me moje el cuello y la cara con agua. Luego de unos minutos sentí unos golpecitos en la puerta del baño y al salir lo encontré allí, tan serio como siempre.

—Ten. —Y me tendió la mano. —Es para que te sientas mejor.

Asentí y al entrar de nuevo me llevé las pastillas a la boca y tomé agua para poder ingerirlas. Me desabroché el botón de la camisa y quité el corbatín.

Al cabo de unos minutos no pude más, las piernas me empezaron a temblar y sentí que me podía caer en cualquier momento. Me metí adentro de un baño y me desplomé en el piso, apoyándome con los brazos en la tapa del baño para poder descansar la cabeza.

Miles de cosas me llegaron a la cabeza casi como un sueño, supuse que estaba delirando. Era un recuerdo muy vívido, en el cual Yukito había llegado para el día que habíamos cumplido cinco meses. En mi habitación nos encontrábamos acostados en la cama y mientras nos besábamos, empezamos a acariciarnos y mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello en un susurro me dijo que me amaba.

Me largué a llorar, me sentí abrumada por las sensaciones en mi cuerpo. Estaba excitada, pero lloraba. Me sentí estúpida por haber dudado qué decirle en ese momento. Recuerdo sus ojos mirándome en busca de una respuesta, cuando lo único que hice fue besarlo ¿Qué pude haber hecho? Le quería, le quería mucho pero nunca había estado con nadie y no supe que hacer, me sentía dichosa y muy querida por un lado, pero por el otro dudaba del qué decir y tenía miedo.

Lo necesitaba en mi vida, ansiaba poder abrazarlo de nuevo y me dolía pensar que hoy era otro día sin él. Me dolía no verle pasar a saludarme a la casa, sentado en su puesto riéndose, comprando algo para comer, darme un beso de buenos días, intentar hacerme reír cuando me enojaba… Nadie había logrado que me desenvolviera tan fácilmente y tan rápido. Los cambios que había provocado en mi había dejado huella, y ni hablar de su presencia.

—Te amo Yukito. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho nunca.

—¡Sakura! —Asentí, quería que me besara. —Kinomoto por Dios, ¡Levanta!

Parpadeé ligeramente y cuando me fijé bien, vi a Nakuru Akizuki acercarse a mí con una cara espantada. Me tomó de los brazos e intentó levantarme como pudo. De manera increíble lo logró, y me arrastró hacia el lavabo, desabrochándome algunos cuantos botones más mientras me volvía a sentar en el suelo. No tardó nada en mojar una toalla que supuse había traído consigo y escurrirla para pasármela por el pecho cuidadosamente y luego por la cara.

—Ten esto, espérame unos segundos.

Y se levantó para correr hacia afuera, pero la fiebre me llevó consigo. Cerré mis ojos, que aún no se habían detenido en nada para seguir llorando y me dormí.

.

.

.

—Señorita, despierte por favor.

Gruñí suavemente y no me atreví a abrir los ojos. Me sentí mejor de pronto, pero aún con malestar, así que di una vuelta más hacia el otro lado y me entallé los ojos. Cuando los abrí, vi que la enfermera me miraba con una ligera sonrisa y me daba golpecitos en las mejillas. Volví a pestañear y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Haz tenido fiebre muy alta—Y llevó una de sus manos a mi frente. Sentí su cariño de pronto que aflojó mi dura expresión y le miré, arrugando los labios— Intenté comunicarme con tus padres pero nadie me ha atendido ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Asentí a lo que dejó de acariciarme y de alguna manera extrañé eso—¿Cree que debería ir al hospital? Me he desmayado, ¿No?

—No por ahora, la fiebre ha bajado sorprendentemente, más sin embargo debo recomendar que vayas de todos modos a examinarte. Esas subidas de temperatura tan repentinas no son normales, imagino que no haz almorzado, ¿O sí? —Negué con la cabeza— Puede deberse a bajas defensas, un virus, quizá.

Me senté en la cama y miré el reloj en lo alto de la pared. Marcaban las 16:57 de la tarde, y se notaba por el color anaranjado que había adquirido la misma. La enfermera me ayudó a bajar de la camilla y me comentó que se había tomado la molestia de dejar el pase de ausencia ella misma a la sala de profesores, así que se lo agradecí con una sonrisa y me despedí, dando las gracias.

A una hora de que hayan acabado las clases caminé sola por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi sala y encontrarme con mis cosas tal cual las había dejado. Guardé todo con mucha lentitud y me llevé mi mochila a cuestas. Salí de la sala y me dirigí hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia el hall de salida. Saqué unas cuantas monedas desde mi billetera y me compré una botella de agua para ir tomando hacia mi casa, sentía la boca seca y estaba acalorada.

Me dirigí hacia el baño y me la encontré.

—Nakuru.

Ella me dirigió la mirada, deteniendo su tarea de colocar brillo de labios en su boca. _Que femenina,_ pensé, dándome cuenta que ella era muy bonita. Yo debía ser un asco.

—Kinomoto. —Y me miró preocupada—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás mejor?

Asentí—Me ha bajado la fiebre. —Y hubo un pequeño silencio que me decidí por romper—Gracias por ayudarme, Nakuru. Ahora me encuentro mejor.

Entonces me mostró una dulce sonrisa— De nada. Aunque también deberías agradecerle a Li. Él me ha buscado para que te fuera a ver, y hasta te ha cargado para ayudarme a llevarte a la enfermería. Ha sido muy amable contigo.

No recordaba a Li hacer aquello ya que me encontraba desmayada, pero ahora que lo pensaba además de haber hecho lo que me decía Nakuru, me había llevado unas pastillas para el malestar y supuse que se había quedado fuera del baño esperándome, porque si no, cómo se habría dado cuenta que me encontraba peor, además de que fue en busca de ayuda por mi. En verdad era un gesto muy bonito y en cuanto fuese lunes se lo agradecería.

Nakuru se acercó a mí y levantó la mano como con un deje de miedo, pero enseguida sustituyó aquella cavilación por atreverse a enredar sus dedos en mi pelo. Lo peinó con seguridad y me arregló con cuidado. Me sonrojé con fuerza.

—Tienes un color de pelo muy bonito.

Me dijo sin tapujos. Yo le miré sin poder evitar no fijarme en ella gracias a la cercanía que manteníamos y la encontré bonita, muy bonita. Sus pestañas tupidas se encontraban muy negras y largas gracias al rímel y su pelo lacio muy largo se veía precioso. Ella era preciosa, a comparación mía.

—Antes lo tenías más corto, pero me gusta mucho éste nuevo estilo tuyo. —Me comentó, deteniéndose—¡Listo! Quedaste hermosa.

Me sonrojé, apenada. —Gracias.

Salí con mi brazo tomado por sus manos en un modo muy cariñoso, y me sentí un poco abrumada por la cercanía tan repentina de su parte. Yo y Akizuki jamás habíamos hablado en la vida y su amabilidad hacia mi me parecía muy extraña. Me regañé mentalmente, debería dejar de ser tan desconfiada.

Al llegar a la intersección nos despedimos, y mientras ella caminaba en dirección opuesta a la mía me quedé de pie, mirando su pelo batirse a lo lejos. Negué con la cabeza. _No, no podía ser ella_ pensé, y retomé mi camino.

* * *

Para empezar ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Hago lo mejor que puedo con esto, en verdad. No he tenido una semana tan buena pero no he querido demorarme, la semana que viene los días estarán muy agitados. Como verán aunque quise que todo empezara lento tuve que hacer el "nudo" jajaja puesto que presiento que será una historia algo larga y no me quiero demorar mucho, esto me deja exhausta. Para su alivio (o quizá no) ya tengo planeado lo que va a ir de la historia y el final.

Me tomé la libertad de cambiar un poco el ambiente físico de Tomoeda y las relaciones interpersonales que mantendrá Sakura a lo largo de la historia, además de también hacer que ella fuese distinta a como se ven en la mayoría de fics, pero no se preocupen, ella cambiará conforme la historia, esta Sakura traumada no me tinca mucho jajaja

La historia de segura que está tediosa, imagino, yo, disculpen si es así.

 _ **Reviews:**_ Gracias a _Guest, Anoni, Lilac, Sslove y a Alecartas._ A estas dos últimas personitas y a las demás tengo que decir que me gustaron mucho sus comentarios positivos, espero tenerlas de vuelta dejando sus críticas ya que es importante para mí porque así puedo irme corrigiendo y puliendo, nos seguiremos viendo.

 _ **B**_ _esos y abrazos de parte de_ _ **Misifuz**_ _._


End file.
